


A Proposition

by Djela2071 (antigone2071)



Series: Personal Discovery [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/Djela2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a question for Roman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU, so the guys aren't wrestlers. I didn't mention it here, but in my head Dean is an auto mechanic and Roman is a dietitian/personal trainer. My OFC Dixie Calley is a Nurse.
> 
> The guys have also known each other since High School.

Roman and Dean were sat on the latter’s back porch, each with a beer in hand, watching Dean’s girlfriend work around her vegetable garden.

“You’re staring, man.” Dean said nonchalantly, taking a draw from his bottle.  
“Sorry, bro.” Roman said.  
“It’s alright. I’m highly aware of her physical attributes.” Dean replied with a chuckle.  
“Look but don’t touch, right brother?” Roman said, taking a pull from his own beer.  
“Actually.” Dean said. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

Roman froze. He swallowed his beer hard, almost choking on the amber liquid. Slowly he rotated in his seat to face Dean, who was staring at him with a wicked smirk plastered across his face. The little shit. 

“What?” Roman choked out.  
“Dixie and I have been talking.” Dean said. “There are some things we both want, but we need a third for them. She likes you. I like you . . .” Dean finished off there, letting his long time friend fill in the blanks.

Roman took a deep breath before carefully placing his beer on the table in front of them. 

“What do you mean by ‘things you both want’ and ‘you both like me’?” Roman asked after an awkward silent moment.  
“If this is too much to ask, man . . .” Dean answered.  
“Didn’t say that.” Roman replied. “I just wanna know what we’re talking about before I agree to anything.”  
“Really?” Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Really.” Roman replied.

Dean set his bottle down on the table, taking a quick glance over to Dixie before looking back at his friend.

“Do you want the long or short of it?” Dean asked.  
“Let’s start with short. You can explain later.” Roman answered.  
“Basically, Dixie wants you to fuck her. And I want to watch you fuck her.” Dean said.  
“So we’re talking a voyeurism thing here?” Roman asked.  
“Not quite.” Dean answered.  
“Alright then, bro. Explain.” Roman demanded.  
“Dixie is poly. Always has been. Made it very clear before we ever started anything. But lately, instead of hookups approved by me, she’s been talking about something more stable. A consistent third in our relationship.” Dean explained.  
“And you’re ok with this?” Roman asked.  
“Yeah. I want it. I always knew I wouldn’t be the only guy in her life. But adding a third party benefits us both. She gets what she needs. I don’t have to worry about vetting tinder dates anymore. And frankly, as much as I love her, I’ve been missing having a man in my life.” Dean answered.  
“A man in your life?” Roman asked.  
“Bro, you know I’m bi. You’ve known me for years.” Dean said with a laugh. “And don’t think I haven’t seen you check me out when we go on long runs and all I’m wearing are loose shorts.”  
“So you want me to fuck you too?” Roman asked.  
“Not unless you want to.” Dean said, picking up his beer and taking another long pull.

Dean laughed when Roman coughed at his comment.

“Look. I don’t think I’m wrong in guessing you have a curiosity about guys. But I also know for a fact you’ve never been with one. Would I like you to? Yes. You’re good looking guy, Ro. But if you agree to this I’m not going to ask you to do anything with me you aren’t completely comfortable with.” Dean explained. “Except let me watch you with Dix that is.”  
“Can I have some time to think about it?” Roman asked.  
“Course you can, bro. This is a big question.” Dean answered, his earlier nonchalance back. “Stay for dinner though?” He asked.  
“Yeah, man. I’ll stay for dinner.” Roman answered, picking his own beer back up.

**************************************************

Roman sat at the dinning room table listening to his best friend chat with his girlfriend. He had known Dean a long time. Going on two decades in fact. And over the last six years Dixie had become a very close friend of his as well. But starting a sexual relationship with them? Dixie was a beautiful woman. He would never deny that. And if he was being honest, if he had gotten to her before his friend he would have pursued her with just as much gusto as Dean did six years ago.  
And truthfully, Dean wasn’t wrong. Roman always knew he wasn’t exactly straight. But he had always just thought he had a natural acknowledgment for attractive men. He had never actually thought about doing anything physical with a guy. Until now that is. As he watched Dean lean across the table to give Dixie a soft kiss as he picked up her wine glass to refill it, Roman couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that kiss. 

“Roman.” Dixie said, bringing him out of this thoughts. “Dean said you two had a little talk earlier.”

Roman wouldn’t actually call it little. His best friend had asked him to sleep with his girlfriend. That was a pretty big talk in Roman’s book.

“Yeah. Yeah we did.” Roman answered.  
“And?” Dixie asked.  
“Honestly?” Roman said. “Why me, guys?”  
“Because we trust you, Ro.” Dixie answered. “You can’t just ask the guy you picked up at the bar and brought home for a night to be the permanent third in your relationship.”  
“Roman, you’re my best friend. Have been for seventeen years.” Dean said. “We aren’t looking for someone to just be in the bedroom with us. We are looking for someone we both can eventually call boyfriend.”  
“We don’t expect this to be an overnight thing either.” Dixie said. “I guess what we’re asking right now is, would you consider taking your friendship with the two of us to the next stage and try dating us?”  
“Dating you? Both of you? At the same time?” Roman asked.  
“Yeah. But like I said earlier. I would never ask you to do anything physical with me you weren’t comfortable with.” Dean answered.  
“Ok. Dating. I think we can try dating.” Roman said.  
“Really!” Both Dean and Dixie asked in unison.  
“Yeah. Really.” Roman answered. “Dixie, honestly. If Dean hadn’t gotten to you first, I would have asked you out myself six years ago. And Dean. You’re right. I’ve looked at you. But I’ve never even thought about dating any guy before, so you’ll have to help me out on that.”  
“It’s not much different, man.” Dean replied.  
“So how does this work then?” Roman asked.  
“Do you wanna go to dinner with us tomorrow night? It‘s our weekly date night.” Dixie asked.  
“Yeah. Sure.” Roman answered.  
“Great.” Dean said. “I’ll swing by and get you around six. Dix’ll have to meet us at the restaurant after work.”

Dixie got up and started clearing dishes from the table.

“Do you wanna stay and watch some TV with us, Ro?” Dixie asked. “I made chocolate cheesecake this morning.”  
“Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.” Roman answered. 

Dean smiled at him and starting helping Dixie clean up. Roman grabbed his own plate and carried it into the kitchen. He never though his day would end like this when he woke up this morning. But apparently tomorrow night he was going on his first date with his two closest friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know if you would like to read more from this story.
> 
> As always, I love you guys and kudos are love.


End file.
